With the wide proliferation of telecommunication access terminals, especially of the wireless type, the need for secure, trusted subscriber identity information to be provided in order to access a network has become firmly established. Based on current technology, subscriber identity information is often contained in a removable type of security element known as the subscriber identity module (SIM). A SIM is typically used in wireless telephones that operate according to the Global System for Mobile (GSM) standard. A similar form of removable store containing subscriber identity information is also used for in the relatively new, but already well-known, Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS). The later is often referred to as a universal SIM or USIM. For purposes of this disclosure, a removable store or security element which contains subscriber identity information will be referred to as a SIM.
In theory, moving the SIM between various devices allows a user to use one subscription with multiple devices. However, most often the SIM is a small integrated circuit card, which is not very simple to move from device to device. Often, the removal or insertion of a SIM card requires that the mobile phone or other device be disassembled some way, for example, by removing a battery. Many consumers are uncomfortable with disassembling their terminals. Additionally, there are occasions when a subscriber who already has a SIM installed may want to use a SIM from another terminal. In this case there is a risk that the subscriber's own SIM will be lost during the period that it is removed from the terminal to make room for the “borrowed” SIM.